


Aren't you proud?

by superpotterdiaries27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpotterdiaries27/pseuds/superpotterdiaries27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The miscommunication of Sam and his father throughout the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aren't you proud?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural and am not making money by writing this story.

When Sam was five years old and kindergarten was the most exciting place to be, he wanted to share the excitement with his family.

He wanted to show Dean and his dad all the joy and happiness he got from going to school. So he drew a picture of his family; Dean on the left, John on the right, and Mary up in the sky with the angels.

_Look daddy, it's our family. Don't you like it, daddy? Aren't you proud?_

Sam didn't know what he did wrong. He just drew a picture of his family like he had been told to. But Deanie got upset and daddy got mad.

When he was nine and he found out that monsters did in fact exist, he put on a brave face and pretended not to be scared. Daddy was already tired and Sam didn't want to make him mad anymore than he was.

_Look daddy, I'm not scared. Aren't you proud?_

When Sam was on his first hunt and he did everything the way John and Dean had taught him, he smiled triumphantly and looked eagerly at his dad.

John didn't even look up and continued to talk on the phone.

_Look daddy, I didn't screw up. I did everything the way you taught me. Aren't you proud?_

When Sam was fifteen and got on the honor roll, he couldn't wait to tell his dad and Dean. Dean would tease him for being such a nerd, sure, but John was bound to be proud.

"What are good grades going to get you?" His father asked and when Sam didn't answer, John answered for him, "Nothing that's what. You should be spending your time on hunting, not school.The demon is still out there, do you remember that or do you need a reminder?"

Late at night, Sam wiped at his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

_Look daddy, I made the honor roll. Aren't you proud?_

When Sam was eighteen and got his acceptance letter, he basked in the joy and warmth as long as he could. Before long, Dean and John found out and there was shouting and arguing. But there was no talk of family and standing by each other's decisions and beliefs.

As he got on to the bus, Sam realized that he had just been kicked out of his family. He wondered what he did wrong.

_Look daddy, I got accepted to a top school. Aren't you proud?_

When John and Dean were in the hospital and Sam realized what his father was planning, he finally blew up and let the anger get the best of him.

He was tired of always being left out of the loop. Always being treated like a small kid who didn't know any better.

_Look daddy, finally showed my emotions like a real Winchester; through fury and anger. Aren't you proud?_

And when John died, the life went out of Sam.

He started hunting more frequently. He was quoting his old man and started going by his beliefs. Even Dean questioned him.

But that didn't stop him.

_Look daddy, I've finally adapted your lifestyle; blood, gory, and no love. Aren't you proud?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:Please review. Thank You.


End file.
